Be Careful
by SometimesAnAries
Summary: Villains attack UA. Aizawa protects the quirkless counselor Sina Frey. The pair have never gotten along, but in the confines of the teacher's lounge, that may change.


Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!

It's been awhile since I've written a fic and I've never written one for My Hero, but I've found myself hopelessly in love with it's characters. I haven't been able to find a decent AizawaXOC one-shot anywhere so I figured I'd make my own. Hopefully there are some out there facing the same problem and hopefully this fic fixes that problem. Either way I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of it's characters. I do own Sina Frey. She's mine. All mine. And now apparently Aizawa's...

* * *

"What the fuck were you thinking!?" Aizawa shouted.

"I was trying to protect the kids, obviously," Sina rolled her eyes as the scruffy man helped her to the couch.

The pair were currently holed up in the teacher's lounge, Sina's leg injured. The school had been attacked by villains, and when they turned their attention to a few students near Sina, she stood in the way, giving the kids time to escape. Unfortunately for her, she was only a quirkless counselor, and defenseless against the villains. Her lack of a quirk was something Aizawa pointed out to her regularly. The two never got along, not since their first meeting 2 years ago.

* * *

"I'd like to introduce our new counselor, Sina Frey," Mr. Yamada introduced her to the other teachers.

"Welcome Ms. Frey," Recovery Girl shook her hand kindly.

"Thank you," Sina smiled down at the older lady.

"You're the quirkless one right?" Aizawa's monotone voice droned from his sleeping bag.

"Uh..." Sina raised a brow at him, "Yes sir. I am without a quirk."

"Then what are you doing at a school like this? Aren't you a bit out of place?"

"I appreciate your concern Mr..."

"Aizawa. Shouta Aizawa."

"Well, while I appreciate your concern Mr. Aizawa, I can handle myself," Sina assured the man.

It was all downhill from there. Aizawa had constantly reminded her of her shortcomings. Anytime she found something difficult, or found herself at a loss, he was there to remind her she was quirkless. Not to mention he did a good job of making students feel inadequate, and she was usually left to deal with the aftermath. Sina would speak with any student who was expelled, helping them cope with their crushed dreams of being a pro hero. Aizawa always kept her working, as he had no problem expelling students for miniscule reasons.

* * *

Sina had dealt with Aizawa for two years, and now they were stuck in a tiny room together until the other pros finished off the villains outside.

"This is your fault," Aizawa growled.

"Oh I'm sorry," Sina snapped, "I didn't know I was to blame for the breach in security. I'll work on that."

"No that. This," He motioned to her injured leg, "If you had stayed out of the way this wouldn't have happened."

"So I'm just supposed to watch as some kids are crushed by a villain?" Sina waved her hands about, exasperated by him.

"No you're supposed to get out of the way and let us heros do our jobs! You don't even have a quirk!" Aizawa shouted uncharacteristically.

Sina's rage boiled over and she stood on her one good leg, "I'm well aware I don't have a fucking quirk! I've gone 30 years of my life without one, I don't need you reminding me at every turn! You 'hero's' are doing a bang up job at protecting these kids, and if you had done your job right maybe I wouldn't have been fucking hurt in the first place!"

He had come to stand in front of her, his eyes wide as she yelled at him. The room was left in an uneasy silence after her yelling. The pair stared each other down in a battle of wills. Suddenly, Aizawa grabbed Sina by the hips and pinned her to the wall next to them. Sina gasped at the action, eyes wide in shock.

"I've been doing everything I can to keep you safe," He murmured before his lips crashed into hers.

Sina's lips moved on their own, meeting his in a fiery kiss. Her response only caused him to delve deeper, biting her lip with a groan. She gasped at the pain and he took advantage of her opened mouth, plunging inside to deepen the kiss. Her hands found his hair, fingers tangling in those black locks. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body flush with his. Sina moaned at the contact, only now realizing how much she had wanted his touch.

Aizawa surfaced for air, panting as his half lidded eyes looked into hers. Sina's cheeks reddened in desire as she saw the want in his eyes. He dived down, kissing and nipped at her neck, testing the waters until he found a sensitive spot at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Sina was unable to stifle a moan as he bit down on the sensitive flesh. His hands cupped her ass and lifted her up, causing Sina to wrap her legs around his waist, wincing slightly in pain from her injured leg.

"If you want me to stop you need to tell me now," Aizawa growled in her ear, the animalistic tone causing shivers down her spine.

"Please Shouta...don't stop," Sina pleaded breathlessly.

"Fuck," Aizawa panted as he gripped her ass tighter, "I'm gunna fucking destroy you."

Sina was pulled away from the wall, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck in support. He kneeled over and placed her on the couch, peppering kisses down her neck as his hands pulled at her blouse impatiently. It was up and over her head in no time, exposing her upper half. He nipped at her collarbone, fingers ghosting over the lacey bra hiding her soft mounds. Soon that fabric was gone as well, and Aizawa pulled a bud in his mouth. Sina arched her back at the action, biting her lip to keep her from becoming a moaning mess. After a moment he switched sides, taking her other nipple in his mouth and sucking. Sina pulled at his shirt, indicating she wanted the fabric gone.

Aizawa leaned up, sliding a knee between her legs before pulling his scarf and shirt off. Underneath he was chiseled, a sight Sina wasn't expecting. She was openly gawking at his chest, causing Aizawa to smirk.

"Like what you see?" He rumbled.

Sina bit her lip in response, her eyes meeting his. He came down to claim her lips again, sliding his knee up to meet her core. He swallowed her moans, taking in the pleasure he was giving her. With her pants undone, he released her mouth to pull away the impeding fabric. Sina reached out for his own bottoms, unbuttoning them as well.

"Impatient are we?" Aizawa chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're going to fucking destroy me and then take your time," Sina growled in response.

Aizawa groaned at her words. He got rid of his bottoms, allowing his member to spring free. Her eyes widened in shock. He was huge in both length and girth. The look didn't go unnoticed to Aizawa.

"Like I said," He growled as he positioned himself at her core, "I'm gunna fucking destroy you."

He pushed in slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size. After what felt like an eternity he was fully sheathed within her. They were both a panting mess already. Aizawa moved after giving her time, causing shockwaves of pleasure to run through Sina's body. He started at a steady pace, biting down on her shoulder to silence his groans. Sina's arms wrapped around his broad back, holding onto him as if he was her lifeline. Her moans echoed off the walls and she buried her face in his neck to try to stifle them. When he hit a bundle of nerves within her she threw her head back.

"Oh fuck Shouta!" She cried.

"Mmmm is that the spot?" He panted, his thrusts never losing a beat.

"Fuck...yes," She pleaded as she clung to him.

He angled himself to hit the bundle of nerves with each thrust, turning Sina into a complete mess. He picked up the pace, grunting with each forceful thrust. Sina was sent over the edge, arching her back and opening her mouth in a silent scream as her orgasm crashed over her.

"Oh fuck," Aizawa grunted as her spasming walls sent him over the edge. He spilled into her with a groan.

They collapsed on the couch, panting to catch their breath.

After a few moments Aizawa lifted himself off of the girl, looking down at her, "You need to be more careful."

"Can I just enjoy this before you start lecturing me," Sina sighed, opening one eye to look up at him.

He leaned down so his nose was touching hers, "All I want is for you to be safe. You make that very difficult for me."

She opened both eyes to look at him in surprise, "What are you saying Aizawa?"

"I only give you so much shit because I worry about you," He explained calmly, "Without a quirk you're vulnerable, and I can't always be here to make sure you don't get hurt."

Sina smiled up at him, "Are you saying you actually care about my well being Aizawa?"

"I'm saying I've cared about your well being since I laid eyes on that pretty little face of yours," He stated, "And call me Shouta. It sounds good on your lips."

"Okay," Sina leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you for saving me Shouta."

With a smile he got up, holding a hand out to help her up as well. Together the pair dressed and straightened themselves up. As soon as Sina's blouse was fixed, the door burst open. Aizawa quickly took a fighting stance, but relaxed as his eyes met All Might's.

"Is everything okay? Are you two safe?" He asked.

"Sina's injured," Aizawa motioned to the girl beside him, "I'm okay."

"Come Sina," All Might exclaimed, "I'll take you to Recovery Girl."

"Thank you," Azra bowed at the pro hero.

He helped her walk out of the lounge.

Just as the door was about to close, All Might said, "Hey is it just me or does it smell like sex in there?"

* * *

Ahhhh! I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to review! I'm always down for constructive criticism just please don't be mean. Like I said in the beginning, it's been awhile.


End file.
